frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kości zostały rzucone...'' Rozdział 1
Postanowiłam napisać coś jeszcze dziś! A więc łapcie rozdział puki gorący! Pozdrawiam! A ten rozdział dedykuję Mrats! To osoba, która pierwsza skomentowała prolog! POZDRAWIAM! ;) Rozdział 1: ,,Niezwykła dziewczyna…’’ ' Był letni dzień… No dzień jak co dzień. Szłam ulicą wybrukowaną kocimi łbami, kiedy ledwo nie walnęły we mnie sanie wiozące lód w stronę Arendellskiego zamku. Udało mi się uskoczyć w bok, ale i tak się wywaliłam, sań już nie było widać. Ale jak na durne zrządzenie losu, musiał do mnie podejść chłopak, którego wprost nienawidziłam. Był to ,,Lorenzo’’, tak na niego wszyscy mówią, od nazwiska, w gruncie rzeczy to Piotrek, moim językiem mówiąc palant, który idiotyzmem nie dorasta do pięt butowi z lewej nogi…' Może ci pomóc… śnieżko?-Dodał z wrednym uśmieszkiem. To, że mam białe włosy nie znaczy, że możesz tak do mnie mówić bałwanie! –Mówiąc to wstałam z ziemi i otrzepałam moją czarną, poszarpaną sukienkę. A bo co mi zrobisz dziewczynko? –Złapał mnie za kołnierzyk i podniósł nad ziemie, cóż był ode mnie silniejszy, wyższy, ale głupszy też, tylko że w tej chwili raczej by mi moja inteligencja dużo nie pomogła. Co może 13 latka przeciw 17-latkowi. Ljakta! –Usłyszałam głos swojego brata. Nie no a ty tu czego kurduplu co?-Teraz ten idiota zwracał się do mojego brata. Tego, że masz puścić moją siostrę! –Tsa nie ma to jak argumenty mojego nad wyraz rozgarniętego brata… I na pewno nie ma to jak sarkazm he he. ' W tej chwili rąbnęłam o zimie, bo ten drągal mnie w końcu puścił. Gdy tak patrzyłam na niego z tej perspektywy to miałam wrażenie, że Lorenzo zaraz tym swoim łbem o słońce zawadzi, matko on był ode mnie chyba trzy razy wyższy! Po chwili się dopiero kapnęłam, że Est i Lorenzo się szarpią, jednym słowem głupi i głupszy.' Lorenzo? –Odezwałam się wstając. Czego? Nie widzisz, że chce rozkwasić twojemu braciakowi nos?! –Trzymał Est’a tak, jak by miał mu za chwilę przyfasolić. Widze widze. Ale chciałam tylko spytać po pierwsze: Jak pogoda tam na górze? A po drugie: Tak stoicie jak byście się zaraz mieli całować a nie bić. –Wiedziałam, że ide na pewną śmierć, no ale co tam. C-CO?! –Lorenzo wyglądał jak by miał się na mnie zaraz rzucić więc stwierdziłam, że najrozsądniej będzie wziąć nogi za pas i tak też zrobiłam. ' Gonił mnie ten idiota chyba z dwie przecznice, aż wpadł na jakiegoś żandarma i tak ten zaczął mu prawić długi wykład jak się stosownie zachowywać na ulicy. Chwile potem dogonił mnie zdyszany Est.' Dz-dziewczyno… Jak... Ty… Tak… Szybko… Biegasz?! –Dyszał jak jakiś pies. Normalnie, normalnie… -Patrzyłam na niego z jak by politowaniem. Chyba powinniśmy wracać? –Dodał już gdy złapał oddech. ' Wracać… To nie był dom… No dobra był w pewnym sensie, ale Dom Dziecka to nie dom. Ja i mój brat nie pamiętaliśmy rodziców. Nawet nie wiadomo jakie mieli nazwisko, no i tak nic się kurczę nie ustali no nie… ' Sam wracaj! Ja idę się wplątać na zamek! ' Est nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, a już mnie nie było. Parę chwilek później dobiegłam do mostu, a potem przebiegłam przez wielkie wrota. Jakimś dziwnym trafem udało mi się wejść do zamku bez spotkania strażników, na korytarzu też ich nie było. Wszędzie pusto! To jakaś kpina jest?! Uch! ' Halo! –Już sama nie wiedziałam czy mam sobie jednak pójść czy połazić po zamku. Auć! Ech… Chyba powinnam załatwić sobie okulary, bo kiedyś zabiję się o tą zbroję! –Usłyszałam kobiecy głos z Sali tronowej. ' Z ciekawości wejrzałam przez drzwi, aż odskoczyłam do tyłu i znowu się wywaliłam. Powinnam chyba się od nowa uczyć chodzić czy coś. Ech…' Nic ci nie jest? –Przede mną stała… O kurka wodna! Królowa Elsa?! Emmm… Nie nie. –Poderwałam się szybko z podłogi. A co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz, hm? –Spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie, miałam ochotę zwiać. Ja… Ja… Właśnie co ja tu robię? –Podrapałam się po głowie. ' Królową widać to rozbawiło, bo się do mnie uśmiechnęła. ' Ja cię chyba już tutaj parę razy widziałam? –Mówiąc to poprawiła sobie koronę. ' Widziała mnie!!! Jak?! Gdzie?! Kiedy?! O mój Ra, Zeusie i jaki tam bóg jeszcze istnieje obojętnie z jakiej mitologii, ale POMOCY!!!' Nie… Może… Hehe… -Próbowałam udawać głupią, ale już i tak wiedziałam, że Królowa mnie przejrzała. Ljakta, tak? –Spytała. ' Dobra teraz się boje! Skąd ona wie jak mam na imię?!' Eeee… Taaaak… -Popatrzyłam zdziwiona na Królową, wielkimi oczami. Masz napisane na broszce, czekaj chwile… -Trochę się schyliła i poprawiła mi broszkę która była właściwie do góry nogami. Dziękuje… -Odpowiedziałam trochę cicho, trochę byłam zmieszana. No bo Królowa to w końcu Królowa, a nie byle ktoś, prawda? Czy moja logika jest błędna? No co?! Mam 13 lat! Mam prawo czegoś nie wiedzieć, a z resztą nie ważne… Zmykaj za nim jakiś strażnik cię zobaczy… -Mówiąc to wyprostowała się, zerknęła jeszcze raz jak by ze złością na zbroje i poszła w stronę chyba biblioteki. Średnio się orientuje w zamku, ale wydaje mi się, że właśnie tam poszła. ' A! Strażnik! Wyrósł jak z pod ziemi! Szybko wybiegłam na dziedziniec, a potem poleciałam pędem do miasta, na poszukiwania brata…' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach